The Pain of Death
by Sakis01
Summary: They knew that this day would finally come, the day that Sasuke breathed his final breath, the day he died. How does Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi react to this, and how do they go by it in the past week?Death of character, and shonenai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The pain of death

We fell into a horrible scenario at the gates of Konoha village. Sakura had fainted, Sasuke fell weak, and the blood in Naruto's veins made a big puddle around him. Kakashi held his place in front of them, with the **_sharingan_** out. His energy fading as he stood. Orochimaru stood in front of them, with two big snakes behind him.

"What's the matter Sasuke? I thought you were better than this," Sasuke growled in rage, but stood back, knowing that if he used too much of his chakra, he would be possessed.

"Ignore him Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, "Give in to anger, and he wi-" before he could finish, one of the snake sideswiped Kakashi, and smashed him into a nearby tree where he promptly slide to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed. He saw his teacher fall. He ran toward his motionless body, but before he could reach him, his peripheral vision detected Orochimaru approaching on his right, sword bared.

"Naruto! Look out!" Sasuke barked, but Naruto didn't hear him. With Orochimaru about to stab Sasuke's friend, Sasuke gets in the way, the sword going through his stomach. The blood washes over Naruto who is on the ground in shock.

"S-Sasuke! SASUKE!" Naruto's friend turns his head to face him, coughing up blood.

"Ugh! T-that lame impression again! Didn't I tell you last time to get rid of it?"

"Why?" Naruto shivered, he was afraid of the horrible scene before his eyes.

"Y-you are the only friend's I know, I would never let you…d-die," Sasuke fell back onto Naruto who caught him in his arms.

"D-don't you die…Naruto." Naruto's hands started to shiver, the blood getting on his hands. Tears welled in his eyes.

"C-c'mon Sasuke, p-please don't die,"

"…Naruto………" Sasuke's eyes fell shut. No matter how hard Naruto shook him… Sasuke was dead.

"S-Sasuke! SASUKE!" Naruto showed tears in his eyes as he held his lifeless friend close. Ororchimaru, who watched the whole thing, gave out a heavy sigh.

"Oh well, too bad that he died. Guess I'll have to get someone else to be mine," He screamed out laughter, not realizing the weird transformation that was happening in Naruto's body.

"I'm…going to kill you…" Orochimaru stopped his nonsense when he heard the soft whisper.

"What's that? Speak up boy!" Orochimaru then noticed something at the corner of his eye. Naruto's chakra grew rapidly to a higher amount then his teacher's.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto's seal fell open, and the fox demon inside him was released. He growled, at his foe, who started to hesitate in fear.

_W-what's happening to him? _Orochimaru thought, _this child couldn't possibly w- _before he could finish, Naruto dashed up to him. He jumped into the air and landed a kick on the man's face. Orochimaru fell to the ground, but back-flipped up to the right position. He darted at the boy, the bloody sword still in his hands, but was too slow. Naruto, again, jumped into the air, and landed on Orochimaru's shoulders.

"F-foolish child! Get off of me!" Orochimaru roared as he swung from left to right, hoping that the boy would release his grip, but the quicker he moved, the harder Naruto's grip was. His claws bared into Orochimaru's skull, blood dripping from his hair. Orochimaru's movements after a while slowed down from exhaustion. Naruto was going to get the best of him. Naruto released his grip from Orochimaru's head, but he moved them into a different position. His right hand was on the top of the head, and the left hand was under the chin. Orochimaru knew what was going to happen, and tried to move away, but his energy left him there to determine his fate.

"This…this is for Sasuke," Naruto said, tears rolling down his eyes, and with a flick of the wrist, broke the neck of his foe. Orochimaru fell to the ground, showing no life within him. Naruto went back to being himself, and moved back to where Sasuke's body lay. He sobbed heavily, and tears fell onto Sasuke's pale cheeks.

"S-Sasuke, why did you have to go?" As he cried, both snakes planned a sneak attack. They both bit Naruto on separate shoulders. He screeched in pain, and returned to his demonic self. With only a few swipes, he tore the snakes to pieces. Even though he was wounded he went back to his friend, and returned to sobbing, not knowing that he saved his whole entire village from the attack of Lord Orochimaru.

•••••••••••••••

Kakashi woke up to see Naruto. His whole outfit covered in blood, and to see that Sasuke was in his arms. _Why is he doing that? He hates Sasu- Oh no! _He then figured out what had happened and raced toward the two boys. He leaned before the boys to see what had happened. Naruto had a dazed look in his eyes, he seemed like he was in a trance, but the bigger problem was Sasuke.

The raven-haired boy had a huge stab wound on his stomach, and showed no signs of breathing. His best student… was dead, and right in front of Naruto's eyes. He shook his head refusing to admit that Sasuke was dead. He then heard stirring behind him. Sakura was the last one to finally awake from her unconscious state.

"Nnn…what happened? She mumbled rubbing her eye as she rose to her feet, "Where's Sasuke?" Sakura then noticed him lying on Naruto's lap. At that moment, she knew what happened.

"S-Sasuke…" she stuttered as she got to his side. She patted his cheek trying to wake him up, but to feel how cold he was, she pulled her hand away.

"Sasuke! Please don't do this… this isn't funny! Why are you doing this!" She sobbed, tears poured out of her eyes as if she held them in for a long time. Even though she knew how cold he was, she got his hand and held it tightly to her heart.

"A- a n- a ninja…is-is not s-s-suppose to sh-show their tears," she chanted as she cried hysterically. Kakashi hid his face behind his **_hitai-ate_** headband, crying, and shivering at his failure to protect the students he cared for. Naruto… just sat there, holding his friend. He looked dead as well, mentally dead. His face showed no emotion, but he looked into Sasuke's glazed eyes. _Sasuke…_ he whispered in his mind. Kakashi gracefully removed Sasuke from Naruto's grip, and held him carefully, ready to head back inside the village. Sakura doubled over, holding her stomach as she cried out for Sasuke to return to her. This death was going to hurt a lot of people inside Konoha Village.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Day 1

Day 1

As the group entered the village, thousands of locals ran up to them, cheering the victory of Kakashi's group over Orochimaru. Iruka-sensei appeared in front of Naruto out of the crowd.

"Congratulations Naruto! You saved us all!" He embraced the blonde child, but the boy did not stir. Iruka stared into Naruto's eyes. They looked lifeless, as if he may not ever smile again. Iruka's smile disappeared as his glance focused at the boy who lay in Kakashi's arms. _Sasuke!_

He stared at the motionless body, his eyes were closed, and blood stained the cloth. In the whole group, there wasn't a student or teacher that was free from the blood splatter. A cold shiver ran down his spine, and sadness overcame his emotions.

"What happened?" He whispered to Kakashi whose cheeks were soaked by tears. His voice would not come clearly, and stuttered as he tried to answer.

"Naruto…w-**was **the one that saved us all, but…" he sobbed wiping incoming tears. Iruka also felt tears, and didn't hesitate to show them.

"…Sasuke didn't survive… he died…p-protecting Naruto…" Iruka looked at Sakura, who also had the same expression as Naruto did. Iruka went back to Naruto who had dragged himself to his original swing that he would go to.

"Naruto…" He said, patting his former student. Naruto was sobbing heavily, and couldn't resist crying.

"I-I couldn't save him…" he choked. "He was my best friend… and I couldn't save him," Iruka-sensei brought Naruto to his cheat, and held him tightly. Both of them cried as others did as they saw the best, youngest ninja death right in front of them.

Although Sakura was in much pain, she held on to her lover's freezing hand. She held on until it was time for some Jonin to take him away. _Ino doesn't know yet…_ she thought, as she walked up to the horribly depressed fox-boy. She too, held him next to her, and they shared tears till evening covered the sky.

Later that night, a feast was prepared for the young heroes by the Hokage himself. Many of the Chunin, and Jonin were there, and focused their gaze on Naruto. They saw that the children refused to eat. As the adults began to stir with worry, the Hokage got up to make a speech.

" We are here now to honor two, no, three kids who risked their lives for the sake of our village. Sakura, who used her wits, and helped when it was needed, Naruto, who destroyed the leader, and the supporters who assisted our foe, and Sasuke Uchiha, who sacrificed his life in order to save another's. We shall give these three special rewards; Sakura shall be given an occupation to be a teacher for future students, Naruto will be promoted as a runner-up to be Hokage, and Sasuke shall have his name engraved on our stone of heroes.

People clapped, and encouraged the children on their good work, but the children, not even the teacher moved, or showed their emotions to the new promotions. Iruka stared at Naruto. He would usually be excited at how well he's done, or would cry in happiness and embrace the only person he cared about. A tear dripped down his cheek.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Day 2

Day 2

Life had now burdened the poor children, as they continually wept for their lost friend. As Iruka-sensei watched them, all he noticed were darkened souls that would shed tears when they were out of public's sight.

Naruto had lost his sense of laughter happiness and Sakura would always sob at the sound of Sasuke's name. Kakashi was, strangely, nowhere to be found.

"_I hope that he didn't commit seppuku_…" Iruka thought to himself. The teacher then began to worry, thinking that his students would try to kill themselves for something that they couldn't avoid.

During the mid-afternoon, Sakura decided to go to the school to tell her friends the painful story. As she was entering, she noticed her childhood friend Ino. She was with her other comrades, Shikamaru and Choji, when she came up to Sakura.

"Hey there blossom!" She cooed with what sounded snotty. "Why aren't' you with Sasuke?" There was a shocking silence between the two friends as Sakura moved her head to one side trying to resist crying. Ino's annoying smile turned into confusion, then into horrible shock.

"It-it can't be!" she stuttered with disbelief, "N-not Sasuke! T-Tell me it didn't happen to Sasuke!" Shikamaru and Choji looked down with misery in their eyes.

"He died saving Naruto," Sakura mumbled, lips quivering, her hiding tears were then released as she brought up her heavy head to see Ino. She shook her head, and held her hands to her face as she sank to the floor.

"S-Sasuke! SASUKE!" she screamed, shaking. Shikamaru fell to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm here for you Ino. I'm here for you," Sakura, with stained cheeks, walked passed them, leaving her despaired friend.

"Forgive me…" Sakura sobbed as she walked away hearing the blood-curdling screams. At that moment, Hinata, and her comrades, Kiba and Shino, entered through a door to the right, where Sakura almost went passed.

"What's going on?" Kiba snapped as his dog Akamaru came up from under his shirt. Sakura then knew that she had to tell them too, and with the same tears rolling down her cheeks, she told them.

Hinata, shocked to hear this, reacted the same as Ino, and hid her face in Kiba's shoulder. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said nothing, only to wince at the ground avoiding tears. Shino had his hand up on his face covering his face as he was shaking. After that, the whole school knew about Sasuke's painful death, even Neji, Tan-tan, and RockLee heard of it. With that, all of the students were grounded with misery…including the one who loved Sasuke the most: Naruto Uzumaki.

_Blood covered the darkened room, Naruto stood there looking at Sasuke who showed him a big smile. _

_"I used to hate you y'know…" Naruto smiled to he him okay, but he then realized that Sasuke's face was melting away into what looked like Orochimaru. _

_"What is wrong demon fox? I thought you hated Sasuke?" He then attacked Naruto, who stood there stiff… _Naruto awoke with sweat rolling down his temples. It was nighttime, and the air was light and cold. He sat there in his bed, waiting for this heart to slow down. He thought that not thinking about Sasuke would clear his mind of pain, but no. Naruto held his knees close to him, as his panting slowly turned to sobbing.

"Sasuke, you idiot. Why did you have to leave?" He said as tears streamed down his cheeks.


	4. Day 3

Day 3

During the evenings that went by, Naruto and Sakura did not sleep… nor did they have an appetite, making them go slender, and vulnerable to death-causing conflicts. On a night where both were finally asleep, Iruka-sensei went out in search for the missing jonin, Kakashi. His wandering lead him to a nearby bar where Kakashi sat, trying (or so Iruka thought) to drink himself to death.

"God… you look like shit," Iruka commented. Kakashi heavily lifted his head, knowing the familiar voice.

"I don't usually do this…" Looking at Kakashi, Iruka noticed how his skin was turning a ghastly gray, and that his eyes looked damp from hours of sobbing. He had already drunk over ten shots of sake, which is pulling him to death's door.

"You have to stop this Kakashi," Iruka said reaching for the glass in Kakashi's hand. He just pulled away to set it down on his own.

"Never in my life have I cried this much, not even for Obito…" Kakashi took off his mask for some air that he could finally breathe for the longest time. Iruka now could see his true facial features. His nose was long but nicely shaped, and his lips looked as smooth and as pink as a baby's butt (GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!). The hitai-ate headband was the next thing to come off, showing his naked face, and the pain and sorrow with it.

"Has Sasuke's death been this hard on you?" Iruka took a seat next to his sad friend, asking the waiter for some sake.

"You don't understand, this was one of my student's that died. A student that I had to care for and never to see him die like he did." Kakashi smashed his fist on the table, tears beginning to well up inside him.

"And now that he's dead… and right in front of Naruto's eyes… it's unbearable." Hearing this Iruka realized his pain. He softly patted his back.

"Sasuke was a very good kid, except for the fact that he always wanted to do things on his own. However, he was honorable enough to put his life on the line for another's safety, this is including Naruto." Iruka sipped some sake before he continued.

"He is going to be put on the memorial y'know. There is a bit of good in thi-"

"How is this good!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's vest before he could continue.

"This was my kid dammit! My student! How could you say that there's some good in this!" Iruka was shocked, but before he could speak, Kakashi loosened his grip. He fell of the chair and onto the floor unconscious.

"Holy cow! Kakashi-san, are you alright?" No answer came from the jonin. With what had just happened, Iruka wasn't certainly going to leave his fellow friend to lie there in the bar. Iruka grabbed one arm of Kakashi's and placed over his shoulder to lift him up. They then left the bar.

"Okay," Iruka started while he was walking along the streets, "Where do I take you?" The only thing that was in his mind at the time was taking Kakashi-sensei to his house.

When he finally reached his apartment, he gently laid his friend on his bed, worrying that he might vomit while he was asleep.

"You can be a real pain you know that?" Iruka moaned pressing his back into place. Iruka decided to leave, not to wake his friend, but it was too late.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered. Iruka turned around to see that Kakashi was staring right back at him. Both of them were blushing red. Iruka, as if in a trance, moved right back to the bed and sat down.

"Forgive me for what I did," Kakashi croaked, "It's not in my reputation to snap like that," Iruka gave out a soft chuckle.

"You really do care for Naruto and the others don't you?" Kakashi turned away wincing at the thought.

"I felt like a total idiot…not being able to save Sasuke. It makes me feel weak," Iruka looked at him with the same sad eyes.

"You're not an idiot and you're not weak either. It's takes true strength to care about others than to care for more power." Kakashi returns his glance shocked at what he said. Iruka gave off a big smile, scratching his nose in embarrassment.

"That must sound really stupid coming from me… forgive me, I'll leave you here to re-" Before he could continue, Kakashi cupped his hand around the back of Iruka's head, pulling him closer. His gentle lips touched his friend's, and in turn, Iruka closed his eyes (he was however in complete shock) and admitted the fact that he was in love with the infamous jonin ninja Kakashi.

The night was warm for those two while the children slept restlessly, their dreams invaded by Orochimaru and a dead Sasuke right in front of them forcing a shiver up their spine.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, afraid of returning back to sleep. Tears rolled down her eyes as they mixed with her cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy and the muscles around her arms tightened.

"W-why Sasuke?" She sobbed as she curled up into a ball. Her long sakura-colored hair began to dull and rat up, for she had no intention of impressing anyone else. She was only there to impress Sasuke. During her time up, she decided to make a call, trying to keep both of her parents asleep. There was a dial tone…one, two, three…

"He-hello…" A familiar voice answered on the other side.

"Hello, Naruto? It's Sakura," There was a short pause, then a yawn.

"Hey Sakura…H-how's it going?"

"Ah nothing, really… How's it going with you?"

"I'm tired…but I'm doing okay… is…everything okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah…………I-I really miss him…"

"Me too…" Sakura wipes her eyes, swishing her tears away. The moon was a tad bit brighter that night.


End file.
